happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 May 2016
00:02:51 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:03:01 Just wanted to know 00:03:21 I mean as long as it ain't like spamming 00:03:23 how you find this wiki 00:03:38 if I may ask 00:03:56 most do not come here without being told 12:29:23 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 12:38:17 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 12:38:34 Hey DBAF 12:38:47 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 12:38:48 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 12:38:57 *test* 12:39:07 Hey DBAF 12:39:58 /Hi Lumpy 12:39:58 Mr Creeper500: Hello, I'm bot Lumpy. 12:43:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:44:47 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 12:44:57 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:45:04 Hi 12:45:59 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 12:47:11 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:47:30 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:48:32 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 12:48:59 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:50:02 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 12:50:21 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:51:13 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 12:51:54 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:52:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:53:49 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 12:54:13 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:54:43 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 12:55:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:56:45 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 12:57:04 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:57:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 12:58:41 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:00:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:01:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:02:56 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:03:10 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:03:51 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:04:02 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:04:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:09:59 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:10:06 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:10:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:10:40 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:11:51 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:12:44 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:12:49 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 13:13:46 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:14:38 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:16:35 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:17:15 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:21:10 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:21:15 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:21:46 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:21:49 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:22:19 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:22:33 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:23:26 Anyone alive in there? 13:23:56 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:24:02 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:24:32 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:25:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:25:58 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:26:22 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:26:52 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:27:06 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:27:13 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:27:44 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:27:45 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:28:04 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:28:45 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:43:04 -!- The Maverick Hunter has joined Special:Chat 13:43:45 -!- The Maverick Hunter has left Special:Chat 13:48:27 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:48:35 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:49:16 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 13:49:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:49:47 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 14:03:34 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:04:04 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 14:32:40 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:33:11 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 14:33:14 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:34:23 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 14:34:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:35:05 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 14:45:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:45:21 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:45:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 14:45:55 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:46:25 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 14:46:41 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:48:06 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 14:51:51 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:51:55 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:52:27 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 14:54:23 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:54:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 14:55:27 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 14:55:56 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:55:58 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 14:55:59 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 14:56:26 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 14:56:32 Hi Bot Lumpy 14:56:49 /Hi Lumpy 14:56:49 DBAF12345: Hello, I'm bot Lumpy. 14:56:55 Beep 14:57:37 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 14:58:09 Welcome to chat Gage 14:58:12 lol 14:58:14 Lol 14:58:17 Also 14:58:40 The bot doesnt work on my computer 14:58:57 How much RAM your pc got? 15:01:08 3-4 15:01:23 I run him fine on 4 15:01:32 So it's noth that 15:02:18 Yeag 15:03:20 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:03:22 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 15:04:35 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:04:36 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 15:09:09 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:09:11 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 15:10:28 *yeah 15:14:43 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:14:45 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 15:18:30 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:18:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 15:21:12 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:21:13 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 15:25:33 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:25:34 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 15:27:20 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:27:23 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:27:51 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 15:27:52 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:27:55 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:28:07 I miss everything 15:28:47 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:28:48 Why? 15:29:13 Hi 15:29:20 Hello 15:29:32 How are you? 15:29:48 Fine, you? 15:30:08 Tired 15:30:17 As usual 15:30:27 Well, sleep 15:31:35 I can't 15:31:45 its 10:30 am 15:31:58 Oh, then why didn't you sleep at night? 15:32:26 Or are you one of those who need 24 hours of sleep for every 4 hours awake like me? 15:32:28 lol 15:32:47 Haha 15:32:53 no I was busy 15:33:52 I usually don't sleep anyways 15:33:58 Oh 15:34:33 Well, I'd suggest using a mallot but I'm trying to be more sensitive towards other users 15:35:03 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 15:35:23 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:36:16 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 15:37:54 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 15:38:01 WB Gage 15:38:15 Be 15:38:17 Hey 15:38:20 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:38:34 WB Meow 15:38:40 She came back 15:38:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 15:38:55 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:39:48 Lol 15:40:40 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 15:41:27 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:41:36 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:41:38 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 15:41:57 What's with the join-leave anyway? 15:42:16 oh 15:42:23 Wbat you mean 15:42:30 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 15:42:47 Meow keeps join-leaving 15:42:55 I know it's a common error 15:43:02 Yeah 15:43:08 Meow 15:43:09 Pm 15:43:27 I want to ask Wikia about why it happens, but want to find out why it happens to individuals first 15:44:43 Yeah 15:47:55 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:47:57 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 15:49:04 /Lumpy, I'm gonna shoot your ass 15:49:05 Be my guest 15:49:18 /kill Ditto Creeper Bot 15:49:18 * Bot_Lumpy cuts Ditto Creeper Bots heart out 15:49:19 Here Master! A Ditto Creeper heart 15:49:57 /Lumpy, stab 15:50:04 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:50:05 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 15:50:05 /Lumpy stab 15:50:06 * Bot_Lumpy eats Ditto Creeper Bots flesh. 15:50:07 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:50:20 Oh 15:50:22 hi 15:50:29 What is up 15:50:31 im alive 15:51:03 Did you have nighgmares lastnighy 15:51:40 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 15:53:17 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:53:19 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 15:53:25 /Meet Lumpy 15:53:25 Hi Mr Creeper500, I am Bot Lumpy, my wish is your command. 15:54:04 /Lumpy, flip you 15:54:05 Fuck Off 15:54:16 /Lumpy, go to hell 15:54:17 NO 15:54:23 /Lumpy, fuck off 15:54:33 /Lumpy, fuck you 15:54:34 Fuck you too Mr Creeper500 15:54:34 Asshole 15:56:45 Cool 15:58:26 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 15:58:27 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:03:06 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:03:07 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:05:08 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:05:14 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:05:19 WB Meow 16:05:29 Yeah 16:05:30 hi sorry 16:06:02 What's up? 16:06:15 Not much 16:08:00 I fell asleep 16:08:26 It's fine 16:08:28 brb 16:08:30 dinner 16:08:59 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:09:14 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:09:15 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:09:59 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:10:23 K 16:10:30 Ok 16:11:55 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:11:58 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:13:01 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:13:03 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:13:33 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:13:36 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:15:07 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:17:11 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:17:12 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:18:06 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:18:34 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:18:36 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:18:36 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:20:21 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:20:22 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:21:26 Im lwaving chat 16:21:30 Be on skype 16:22:32 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:22:34 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:22:37 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:23:07 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:23:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:24:15 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:24:47 Back 16:24:50 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:24:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:25:03 Hello 16:25:24 Heyo 16:25:45 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:25:46 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:25:51 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:26:05 Sorry had to refresh 16:26:14 It's fine 16:26:42 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:26:55 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:27:01 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:27:16 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:27:22 Oh 16:27:29 Wb meow 16:27:35 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:27:37 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:28:06 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:28:23 Hi 2016 05 27